Interaction With Elsword Classes
by RevolutionizedWorld
Summary: This is a dialogue conversation with all 3 Elsword Classes. This my point of view on how each of their personalities would be. If anyone has any opinions or anything else feel free to leave review. Thank you for reading if you read it.
1. Elsword dialogue version 1

**So I was at school during lunch time and had nothing to do. I was pretty much done with all my work so I got bored. Just wrote this little story out of boredom. **

* * *

**RevolutionizedWorld: Hmmm *Thinking* What to write next?**

**Elsword: Hey NOOB!**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Aw What the hell?! *Jumps out of seat***

**Elsword: What's a noob writer like you trying to make it big in life?**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Geez *Sigh***

**Elsword: Well noo- AAAAAAAAA *stabbed through the chest***

**Elsword Lord Knight: Armageddon Blade!**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Oh wow**

**Elsword Lord Knight: Damn it! Who the hell keeps making these cheap copies?**

**Clone Rune Slayer: Oh look at the noob couple**

**Rune Slayer: Luna Blade**

**Clone Rune Slayer: Gaaaaah! *drops dead***

**Rune Slayer: That is a very good question princess.**

**Lord Knight: Aw Geez it's you**

**Rune Slayer: What? You miss me princess? *walks up next to computer* Sup RevolutionizedWorld**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Uh…hey**

**Clone Infinity Sword: Hey noobs you ready to get ow- *gets sliced into 4 pieces***

**Infinity Sword: Damn it with these cheap copies! Why do you keep making them?! *points at me***

**RevolutionizedWorld: What makes you think I make them?**

**Infinity Sword: You're the writer**

**RevolutionizedWorld: …**

**Infinity Sword: That's what I thought**

**Lord Knight: Alright just calm down**

**Rune Slayer: Sup Boogie Man *smirks and waves hand***

**Infinity Sword: Keep it up Rune Slayer that's 6 beatings I owe you now**

**Lord Knight: *sigh* one of these days you two are really going to kill each other**

**Rune Slayer: Correction Jack the Ripper over there *points at Infinity Sword* will kill everyone before trying to kill me**

**Infinity Sword: Why you little….*growls***

**Lord Knight: Ok ok that's enough calm down!**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Wow Infinity Sword vs Rune Slayer!**

**Rune Slayer: Geez drama queen I was only playing**

**Lord Knight: Do something **

**RevolutionizedWorld: Like what?**

**Lord Knight: Make them stop!**

**RevolutionizedWorld: How?**

**Lord Knight: You're the writer**

**RevolutionizedWorld: *sigh* fine *types something***

**Infinity Sword and Rune Slayer: *losses weapon***

**Lord Knight: Thanks**

**Infinity Sword: What the hell?!**

**Rune Slayer: didn't see that coming**

**Lord Knight: Enough! Why must you both always fight?! Why can't you two just get along?!**

**Rune Slayer: Fine your highness if I say sorry will you stop giving your royal speech**

**Lord Knight: *sigh* yes**

**Rune Slayer: Sorry Infinity Sword there happy**

**Infinity Sword: No but I would be if I could spill your guts all over the floor**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Alright Alright it ends here *types something***

**Infinity Sword & Rune Slayer: *disappear* **

**Lord Knight: Um that's one way to stop this conflict**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Yes, Isn't it great to have the writers power **


	2. Elsword dialogue version 2

**Another version of the same story. It has the same beginning but with a different ending. If you read it then thank you. I will leave the option of writing 1 or 2 more chapters to the reader.**

* * *

**RevolutionizedWorld: Hmmm *Thinking* What to write next?**

**Elsword: Hey NOOB!**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Aw What the hell?! *Jumps out of seat***

**Elsword: What's a noob writer like you trying to make it big in life?**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Geez *Sigh***

**Elsword: Well noo- AAAAAAAAA *stabbed through the chest***

**Elsword Lord Knight: Armageddon Blade!**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Oh wow**

**Elsword Lord Knight: Damn it! Who the hell keeps making these cheap copies?**

**Clone Rune Slayer: Oh look at the noob couple**

**Rune Slayer: Luna Blade**

**Clone Rune Slayer: Gaaaaah! *drops dead***

**Rune Slayer: That is a very good question princess.**

**Lord Knight: Aw Geez it's you**

**Rune Slayer: What? You miss me princess? *walks up next to computer* Sup RevolutionizedWorld**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Uh…hey**

**Clone Infinity Sword: Hey noobs you ready to get ow- *gets sliced into 4 pieces***

**Infinity Sword: Damn it with these cheap copies! Why do you keep making them?! *points at me***

**RevolutionizedWorld: What makes you think I make them?**

**Infinity Sword: You're the writer**

**RevolutionizedWorld: …**

**Infinity Sword: That's what I thought**

**Lord Knight: Alright just calm down**

**Rune Slayer: Sup Boogie Man *smirks and waves hand***

**Infinity Sword: Keep it up Rune Slayer that's 6 beatings I owe you now**

**Rune Slayer: I don't Know I wasn't keeping count**

**Infinity Sword: Do you always have to be such a pr*****

**Rune Slayer: Potty mouth**

**Infinity Sword: Whatever, now back to you *points at me* why do you keep making these fake disgusting imitations**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Cause I'm the writer and I do as I please!**

**Lord Knight: Geez**

**Rune Slayer: Hahahahhahahhah**

**Infinity Sword: No comment**

**Rune Slayer: Quite funny but I thought you said you would treat us with respect**

**RW: I do treat you with respect**

**Infinity Sword: No you don't you make those cheap copies make us look so bad!**

**Lord Knight: Actually if you think about it then…maybe it helps**

**Infinity Sword & Rune Slayer: *confused***

**RW: I make them so they can all see the difference between you *points at Elswrod* and them *points at dummies***

**Everyone except RW: Oh**

**Rune Slayer: Kufufufufufhahahahhaaha**

**Everyone except Rune Slayer: What's so funny?**

**Rune Slayer: Oh nothing it's just, I remembered how much of a pansy this guy was a*points at Lord Knight***

**Lord Knight: What did I do?**

**Rune Slayer: What you don't remember? **

**Lord Knight: *shakes head***

**Rune Slayer: Well to rephrase your memory you showed off to all to all the girls including Ara Han, Then tried to act cute and cuddly with Aisha Dimension Witch**

**Lord Knight: *blushes***

**Infinity Sword: Why you little! I will tear you apart if you!**

**Rune Slayer: Oh this is interesting, What's wrong Infinity Sword you like Aisha or something?**

**Infinity Sword: What me pusssh *blushes* the point is that….**

**RW: And include a plot device *types something***

**All Elswords: what?**

**?: Lord Knight!**

**Lord Knight: What the… *grabbed by girls***

**Dimension Witch: Isn't he wonderful! Well see you two later.**

**Rune Slayer: Have fun princess!**

**RW: That's prince to you *points at Rune Slayer***

**Infinity Sword & Rune Slayer: Eh?**

**RW: Sure I like you two but Lord Knight is my favorite**

**Infinity Sword & Rune Slayer: Oh**

**RW: Don't Worry though just because he is my favorite does not mean you two are out of care no, I will treat each and every one of you with respect even the ones that are not Elsword**

**Rune Slayer: *clicks on button playing idiot moments of Chung and Raven***

**Infinity Sword: Hey look *points at all Chungs and Raven***

**All Chungs and Raven: You little punk!**

**RW: Sorry boys gotta run *runs away***


	3. Elsword dialogue version 1 ending

**Thank you for reading and this is the end of the 1st Version. If you have any opinions or ideas feel free to review.**

* * *

**RevolutionizedWorld: *types***

**Lord Knight: What are you typing? **

**RevolutionizedWorld: Your death…**

**Lord Knight: What?!**

**RevolutionzedWorld: Yeah that's what I'm typing your death**

**Lord Knight: *looks at screen* oh**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Well then…**

**Lord Knight: What now?**

**RevolutionizedWorld: I'm thinking…**

**Lord Knight: Ok?**

**RevolutionizedWorld: *jumps up* Got It!**

**Lord Knight: Oh really?**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Yes! Watch this *types***

**Lord Knight: …..**

**Raven: *pops up***

**Lord Knight: What in the world?**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Hello BM**

**Blade Master: Hey…**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Let's make this even more interesting *types***

**Rune Slayer & Chung: *pop up***

**RevolutionizedWorld: Welcome Rune Slayer and Hello Deadly Chaser**

**Lord Knight and Blade Master: Ok…..**

**Rune Slayer: Hey there princess to the max *looks at Deadly Chaser***

**Deadly Chaser: Ah Geez….**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Strange, I also called Infinity Sword what happened?**

* * *

**(Some Where in a bar)**

**Infinity Sword: *drinks beer* ah….**

**Infinity Sword: Life sucks….people treat you like trash…..the girls are only interested in pretty boys…..*drinks more beer* ah….anything I say or do makes someone angry and makes them beat me up….mmm *turns head* Reckless Fist what are you here for.**

**Reckless Fist: *drinks beer* ah…..ask Veteran Commander * points at VC***

**Infinity Sword: ….**

* * *

**RevolutionizedWorld: Oh well I'm sure he is all right**

**Lord Knight: OK seriously can you please end it now?!**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Oh alright….*types***

**Iron Paladin: *pops up* **

**Rune Slayer: Oh look its snow white! * smirks***

**Iron Paladin: …you're dead!**

**Rune Slayer: Oooooh the horror! Snow White wants to kill me! *puts hands on head* help somebody help me *fake scared expression***

**Iron Paladin: *Chases Rune Slayer***

**Lord Knight, Blade Master, & Deadly Chaser: ….**

**Lord Knight: I told you to end it not make it worse!**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Silence puny human!**

**Lord Knight: *mouth disappears* mmmmm!**

**Blade Master: Gah!**

**Deadly Chaser: LK is mute!**

**RevolutionizedWorld: That's right in this story I am the ruler and you are the ones who obey me! I am the God of this world1! Hahhahahhahah! (Psychopathic Laugh)**

**Blade Master & Deadly Chaser: *cower in fear* **

**Blade Master: This is totally not part of our character!**

**RevolutionizedWorld: Hahahahah! *looks at computer* ….. Oh poo…. **

**Lord Knight: *types something***

**RevolutionizedWorld: *poofs away***

**Lord Knight: *types something* *mouth reappear* Now that that's over time to end this tory *types something***

**Room: *music plays* **

**Glaive: *pops up* Th-th-th-tha-that's all folks!**


	4. Elsword dialogue version 2 ending

**Thank you for reading! This is the ending to the 2nd version. If you have any opinions or ideas feel free to review.**

* * *

**Infinity Sword: Where did he go?**

**Rune Slayer: Good question?**

**Infinity Sword: The Chungs and Ravens chased after him?**

**Rune Slayer: Yeah…**

**Infinity Sword: Know anyway to bring him back?**

**Rune Slayer: *goes up to computer* *types something***

**RW: *pops up* Ok I'm sor- Thanks for the help**

**Rune Slayer: Sup mi lord; having fun?**

**RW: No thank you**

**Infinity Sword: Alright now why the hell! Does Lord Knight get all the attention**

**RW: *cough* looks the least deadly *cough***

**Infinity Sword & Rune Slayer: What was that?**

**RW: He doesn't look barbaric boys**

**Rune Slayer: What do you mean?**

**RW: Oh geez…Look at yourself Rune Slayer *points toward abdomen* you look like one of em heterosexuals**

**Infinity Sword: hahahhahahhahhah so true!**

**Rune Slayer: Shut up!**

**RW: For Peat's sake you're showing all of your stomach you aren't a woman you know that and you don't act very serious**

**Rune Slayer: Why you!**

**RW: And you! *points at Infinity Sword***

**Infinity Sword: What about me?!**

**RW: You look like the freaking devil himself; look at those eyes so bloody and deadly**

**Infinity Sword: Grrrrr!**

**Rune Slayer: hahahahahah look he is going to show his goat horns hahahhahhah!**

**RW: You're like the most violent guy around next to Reckless Fist**

**Infinity Sword: *breaths in and out rapidly* resist urge to kill! Ok I calmed down so maybe I am a bit….destructive**

**RW: A bit?! You demolished Berthe last time**

**Lord Knight: *walks in* Ok guys I'm back**

**RW: What happened to you?**

**Lord Knight: I gave them the slip**

**RW: Then who is that behind you? **

**Lord Knight: Eh? *turns around* Oh crud….**

**Code Empress: I planted a tracking device on you**

**Lord Knight: I see…**

**Code Empress: Els….**

**Everyone except Code Empress: Els?**

**Code Empress: I…*gets thrown upward* Ahhhhhhh!**

**Code Nemesis: You may have planted a tracking device on him but we planted one on you **

**Code Battle Seraph: …yes**

**RW: What's wrong with her?**

**Code Nemesis: She has no emotions don't worry about her**

**Infinity Sword & Rune Slayer: …..**

**Lord Knight: Do you have emotions?**

**Code Nemesis: Of course not! *pushes Lord Knight down* Now stay still!**

**Lord Knight: Gahhh!**

**Code Nemesis: Now then Els…..*jumps on top of him* **

**Lord Knight: Nemesis could you….**

**Code Nemesis: *graps Lord Knight's face* I must….*attempts to kiss***

**Code Empress: *blows Nemesis upward* What do you think you are doing to my human?!**

**Lord Knight: My human? *stands up***

**Code Empress: Are you ok darling did the mean witch harm you? *hugs Lord Knight***

**Lord Knight: *blushes* Eh?**

**Code Nemesis: What do you mean you're human?! He is my human a poor excuse for a nasod like you would never please him!**

**Code Empress: Shut up! You were going to harm him! Elsword *smiles innocently at Lord Knight***

**Code Nemesis: Elsword *smiles seductively at Lord Knight***

**Lord Knight: Are you sure you don't have emotions?**

**All Eves: Yes**

**Rune Slayer: Dude we don't have a line here what do we do?**

**Infinity Sword: Hey why the heck do you only want him what about us huh!**

**RW: Calm down Infinity Sword let me handle this ahem * stretches* enough!**

**Everyone except RW: …. *go back to arguing***

**RW: You know what I find stupid that Eve says she doesn't have emotions**

**All Eves: *looks at RW***

**RW: I mean seriously why the hell do you want to return the nasod race to its original way if you don't have emotions**

**Code Nemesis: What are you getting at?!**

**RW: Well I'm sorry that I'm stating the fact that if you don't have emotions then you don't care about anything**

**Code Empress: So?**

**RW: You don't have emotions so why do you even care about returning you can't love them or hate them or even manipulate them because you don't have emotions because you don't care!**

**All Eves: ….**

**Code Nemesis: Well…..**

**RW: Why do you want Lord Knight leave him alone after all you can't love him if you don't have emotions I mean seriously emotions are supposed to make you stronger not weaker right?**

**Code Empress & Nemesis: Ok we have emotions so what?!**

**RW: What about you? *points at Battle Seraph***

**Code Battle Seraph: …maybe…..**

**RW: yeah**

**Infinity Sword: Give us a line already**

**Rune Slayer: yeah don't ignore us**

**RW: fine *types something* let the fighting begin**

**Dimension Witch: Oh Lord Knight there you are! I was so worried about you *hugs Lord Knight***

**Lord Knight: Eh?**

**Code Empress & Nemesis: Not her!**

**Rune Slayer: It seems that they are jealous of the beautiful angel Dimension Witch**

**Infinity Sword: What are you looking at?!**

**Rune Slayer: Geez calm down it's not like I'm going to attack her or something**

**Elemental Master & Void Princess: Lord Knight! *run in* No we came too late….**

**Rune Slayer: Its ok ladies were still here *char mish look***

**Elemental Master: Um ok…..**

**Void Princess: …whatever Lord Knight!**

**Rune Slayer: she ignored me**

**Infinity Sword: hahahahahhaha**

**RW: I don't want you with him; I want you with Infinity Sword**

**Void Princess: Why?**

**RW: To make the perfect dark couple**

**Void Princess: …..Ok Infinity Sword! *runs toward Infinity Sword***

**Infinity Sword: Eh?**

**Rune Slayer: What the hell she listens?!**

**Void Princess: I love you Infinity Sword *hugs Infinity Sword***

**Infinity Sword: Um sure I love you too…..**

**Void Princess: *warm smile***

**RW: Congradulations!**

**Rune Slayer: What about me?!**

**RW: Forever alone?**

**Rune Slayer: …..**

**RW: don't worry I will come up with something**

**Rune Slayer: This isn't even funny anymore…**

**RW: Shut up! You're not funny anymore! Don't worry Void Princess I will deliver your puppy later **

**Void Princess: What? **

**RW: *types something***

**All Girls: *poof away***

**All Elswords: ….**

**RW: That was fun…Now allow me to explain I am simplify emphasizing how Elsword is compatible with all girls**

**All Elswords: What do you mean?**

**RW: Elsword has a um….decent relationship with Aisha that could grow into something more, was Eve's 1****st**** which could make Eve very happy as well, socializes well with Rena, and gave Ara some hope; so yeah he made them all happy**

**Lord Knight: Wow really?**

**RW: Yup *nods head***

**Rune Slayer: Sakra Devanam, Grand Archeror, Code Empress, Battle Seraph, and *clears throat* Dimension Witch all look like angels *fantasizes* **

**RW: What is this?! This isn't my interpretation of you aren't supposed to be drooling over girls *types something***

**Rune Slayer: What happened?**

**RW: There was an error that is all…..**

**Rune Slayer: Ok….*turns around* I where'd you come from?!**

**Elemental Master: Hey**

**RW: I made her appear *types something***

**Code Nemesis: *appears* Elsword I'm going to!**

**RW: Defend yourselves **

**Rune Slayer: You are one big clown aren't you**

**RW: Says the joker**

**Code Nemesis: Elsword don't insult him *attempts to slap Elsword***

**Rune Slayer: *ducks* Oooooh I'm so scared the black widow wants to bite me!**

**Code Nemesis: Grrrrr!**

**RW: That's more like it *types something***

**Code Nemesis: *poofs away***

**Elemental Master: Why am I here again?**

**Infinity Sword: Give us a line**

**Lord Knight: No end this story once and for all!**

**RW: Silence puny humans!**

**Everyone Except RW: *mouth disappears***

**RW: I am a God here *stands up* Respect me! Now then….*looks at computer* oh crud**

**Deadly Chaser: Did you forget about me? *types something***

**RW: Oh poo *poofs away***

**Deadly Chaser: Deleted now that he is finally out of the picture *types something***

**Everyone Except Deadly Chaser: *mouth reappears***

**Deadly Chaser: Time to end it**

* * *

**Glaive: Th-th-tha th-th-tha that's all folks!**


End file.
